len do not use me
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: tell me what you think rated m just to be safe


**len's pov**

**rin and I sat on the bed in the dead of night some one had to say some thing we go through this awkward thing every night they are 16 and still share a bed rin was scared of the dark . Why do we play this game ? I thought to my self she knows i want her and want her so bad i felt the wait of the bed shift she layed down closing her eyes i knew the day was over i stood up and pulled off my shirt and set it on the night stand with my scarf and un done mt belt and set it on the hed bored and turned off the light . I felt a cold hand run down my chest ending about my hip. I jerked up **

**" WHAT THE F#CK RIN ?" I yelled**

**my voice was cracking but why my voice all ready went through that voice cracking stage she sat up at the sound of my voice she was asleep when she did that now i felt mad at my self i woke her up for some thing that was not her fault **

**rin said " len .. what is Rong ?" **

**I layed her down agin and layed my hand on her head and she went back to sleep when she was asleep i felt her she was moving and getting up out of the bed i watched her stand up her all the time sleep ware her underwear and tank top she ran her hands through her hair and was going through her dresser and started to pack a bag **

**" len i know you are up im going to kaito's for the night " she said **

**" hell no " i said not meaning to **

**" why ? " she said with a puzzled look**

**" any thing he can so i can " i said **

**she walked over to me and smiled with the way she was leaning over me i could see her boobs and damn they got bigger she licked her index finger and then ran it down my chest**

**" you can not do the things like he does " she said **

**as she said it i could mot help but look at her lips she was licking them soon she walked back over to her dresser i walked up to her she was bent over and that as$ was so round i could not fight off my perverted thoughts i swung my hands around her waist then grabbed her hands and pushed her in to the wall ** " rin i can not do it like him i can only do it better i could feel you up i could do you hard and i could do it better " i said it felt nice as the words left my lips and went in to the thin air i let her go and sat at the end of the bed she walked over and was crawling slowly to the bed i know what she was doing she teases me like this all the time she stoped and looked up at me and bit her lip " if you want it so bad len come and get it " she said

**she sat up and took off her tank top and pulled down her bra straps i found it wired that she it was turning me on with this and yet she gets dressed in front of me all the time as well as shes seen my dick before a show as well i went to the floor and was on my hands and knees i bit the bra strap and pulled it down i picked her up and put her on the bed and grabbed my scarf and tied her to the bed bored soon i grabbed the bottle of vodka i had in secret for when miku comes over to " play fun games " i filled her belly botten up and all over her i licked her skinny body clean of the alcohalic drink i noticed some thing he face was bright red she had not had it done like this kaito must be a boring guy but i am a sex god and i will make you feel it rin through the pain is love and through the crying is smiles i have done this so much i know what to wait for and i know the best timeing as i got off and took my pants off in no time soon my boxers hit the floor and i was back to work and soon my hands where running up her leg the higher my hands got the more her face got red ny the time by hands where on the lace of her thong and as i was takeing them off her i got them to her anckles and she closed her eyes**

**" len i dont think we should be doing any thing " rin said**

**" you never had sex did you rin are you afraid i am not the right guy ? " i said **

**in a much meaner tone than ment haveing being pleased with my self for all the new candy i just un wrapped for my self i looked up to her she was crying i placed my hand over her mouth and her tears ran hot down my hand i smile**

**" just trust me " i said in a rough tone **

**her tears stoped and i un did the scarf if this was her first time we would do it her way he sat up and looked up at me with thows big eyes and **

**she said " len i want to wait " **

**her voice so soft as i walked over i to the wall next to her and could not help but flip out a little punching the wall **

**" DAMN B!TCH I ASK YOU TO DO ONE SLUTY THING FOR ME AND YOU ACT LIKE IM GOING TO FU^KING USE YOU OR SOME THING YOU DUMBE GIRL " i yelled at her **

**she cryed and i walked back over to the bed and wrapped my arms around her covering her nude chest as i felt her boobs press on my chest i know it would be a momment that felt like forever but it only lasted one hour before i found out she was asleep in my arms i woke her up and told her to get dressed after i layed down on my side and looked at the wall to night i crossed a line with rin tonight and that line could never be re drawen **

**part 2 on the way **


End file.
